Of Light And Darkness
by SamanthaLeigh1
Summary: Draco/Hermione love story thing. Hermione gets pregnant. Currently, PG13, I'd say, but I do plan on it being R or NC17, so be forewarned.
1. In His Touch

PART 1 Disclaimers:  
  
Her-my-ow-ninnny, Draco and all the rest ain't mine, but sometimes I like to pretend they are. Lyrics are from Celine Dion's "In His Touch". "..busily exploring all the shades of red a person could turn" is from (I think) Cassandra Claire. "She lost something & I was just helping her look for it in her mouth" is from Maya's "Draco Malfoy, the Amazing, Bouncing... Rat".  
  
Forgive me  
  
Don't know where to start I guess we've come to  
  
The serious part  
  
I need to find out  
  
If there's a chance for us *** Hermione was skivving off Potions again. It was the third time this week, even Snape had noticed and questioned them about it. Harry had lied and said she was sick. Thankfully none of the other Gryffindors had challenged his claim.  
  
It was only Potions she was missing, as far as Harry and Ron knew. At the beginning of this year, their sixth year, classes had been rearranged so Potions was the only class they still had with the Slytherins so both Ron and Harry could more than understand Hermione's reluctance to see the Slytherins.  
  
But this was Hermione!  
  
Hermione, who had only missed school twice, once when she had transfigured herself into a cat accidentally and the other time when she had been petrified; who had, in the third year, used a Time Turner to voluntarily take three times as many classes as everyone else.  
  
As Snape turned away, Harry noticed Malfoy staring at them without his usual sneer. They locked eyes for a moment until Ron noticed him stared and flipped him off.  
  
Malfoy's signature sneer returned and he faced Snape again.  
  
Harry and Ron exchanged a glance. They would talk to Hermione right after Potions.  
  
~*~*~*~ As it turned out, when Potions was dismissed Hermione was waiting outside the dungeons.  
  
Harry started towards her. "Hermione - "  
  
She looked up and peered at him as if she couldn't quite figure out what he was doing there. "Harry... go on. I need to speak with... Snape. I'll meet you in the Great Hall."  
  
Harry stared at her for a moment, then nodded and followed Ron away.  
  
They were outside the Great Hall when Ron swore suddenly and violently. Harry grinned. Ron had a surprisingly large vocabulary (or, perhaps, not surprisingly considering who his older brothers were) of swear words and used them at the slightest provocation.  
  
Ron turned back towards the dungeons. "Forgot my Potions book." he explained, heading for the stairs.  
  
Harry followed. "Maybe we'll run into 'Mione on the way."  
  
As they rounded the last corner to the Potions classroom, they heard raised voices.  
  
"...been avoiding me! Don't try to tell me you haven't! You've not been to Potions OR Arithmancy in nearly a week! What's going on, Hermione? I deserve to know."  
  
Ron and Harry exchanged a glance. Hermione? And that drawl was unmistakable - Draco Malfoy. What was he doing talking doing to Hermione?  
  
"Draco... I - I'm not sure. I can't... not now. I'll know for sure tonight and I'll tell you then." Hermione sounded close to tears.  
  
"You'll tell me now!" Draco made to grab her shoulders but Hermione neatly sidestepped him.  
  
"Draco, listen to me." she placed her hands on his chest and Ron made an odd choking noise. Draco placed his hands over hers, placed a quick kiss on her lips and Ron nearly fell over.  
  
"Oh Draco." she set her head on his chest and her next words were muffled, so Harry and Ron couldn't hear her.  
  
But Draco could. He wound his fingers through her hair, and whispered something back. Hermione smiled, wrapped her arms around him and kissed him full on the lips.  
  
At that, Ron lost it and, before Harry could react, was storming towards them. "Hermione!"  
  
Hermione and Draco sprang apart, Hermione looking furiously guilty.  
  
"Ron!" she spluttered.  
  
"Hermione," he said dangerously and suddenly, ridiculously, Draco was afraid.  
  
"It wasn't.... - " Hermione started.  
  
The excuse "She lost something and I was just helping her look for it in her mouth" came unwittingly to Draco's mind but thankfully he swallowed the words before making a fool of himself.  
  
"Ron." Harry came up behind Ron and put a warning hand on his arm.  
  
Ron ignored Harry. "Please, Hermione. Please tell me I was hallucinating. Please tell me I did not just see you kiss DRACO MALFOY!" Ron was screaming by the end.  
  
"Ron..." Hermione could tell by the glint in his eyes that if she made a wrong move now, she would lose him forever. "Draco... Draco and I have been dating since August."  
  
Draco stepped slightly in front of Hermione, placing himself between her and Ron.  
  
Ron, busily exploring all the shades of red it was possible for someone to turn, opened and closed his mouth several times, doing a remarkable impression of a fish.  
  
"Dating, hmm?" came a snide voice from down the hall. All four turned to see Snape leaning against the doorjamb. "I'm all for inter-house relations, but I must say, Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger... that is a pairing I daresay, even Professor Trelawney couldn't have predicted." Hermione blanched and Draco placed a supporting hand on her arm. Snape sneered suddenly. "Now I suggest you take your little soap opera somewhere else lest I deduct points from your houses."  
  
They nodded and turned as one to go when Snape spoke again. "Miss Granger. A moment alone, if you will."  
  
Hermione nodded and started towards Snape, then turned to face Ron, Harry and Draco.  
  
"Go on. I'll catch you up." she said to Ron and Harry. Draco, she merely looked at beseechingly and he nodded and strode towards the Slytherin common room without another word. After another moment Harry and Ron left as well, leaving Hermione alone with Snape.  
  
"Miss Granger... that potion you asked me about..." Snape seemed to be having a hard time talking. "It was for you, wasn't it?"  
  
Hermione nodded, unable to meet his eyes.  
  
"And may I presume that Draco is the - "  
  
"Yes!" Hermione blurted out.  
  
Snape nodded and before he could stop himself, was talking. "Hermione."  
  
It took Hermione a moment to realize that this was her name and therefore logical for him to call her it, so odd was the sound of it coming out of his mouth.  
  
Somewhere between his brain and his mouth, a connection was not being made because, although his brain was screaming for him to shut up, he kept talking. "I know I'm not going to win any popularity contests, but if you need help, with whatever decision you make, I will help you." Finally his brain won out and his mouth clamped shut.  
  
Hermione, to her credit, didn't drop dead from shock. "Thank you, sir." she managed to say.  
  
They stood there, Hermione staring at Snape as if she had never seen him before and Snape looking down at her, feeling oh-so-stupid. Finally, Snape set his mouth in a sneer and straigtened his shoulders. "I assume I will see you in class tomorrow."  
  
It wasn't a question.  
  
Hermione started, then nodded. "Yes. And... I'm sorry for missing class. I've made up the work and - "  
  
"Don't bother." Snape said brusquely. "Your grade can't get much higher."  
  
Hermione stared up at him and after a moment, he swept his robes about him and stalked into his classroom, shutting the door behind him.  
  
~*~*~*~ All through dinner, Harry and Ron had been trying to get Hermione to talk to them and Draco had been staring intently at her from across the hall. Finally able to take no more, she stood and started across the hall. Ron and Harry made to stand but she shook her head sharply.  
  
"Later." she promised.  
  
Harry sank back down, concern evident in his green eyes, and pulled Ron back with him.  
  
Hermione didn't need to look to know that Draco had followed her out. He caught up with her as she was leaving the school, headed for the lake.  
  
"Going for a walk?" his voice was steady and light, not betraying any of the worry he was feeling. She allowed him to slip his arm through hers as they walked.  
  
She said nothing, despite his numerous attempts to start a conversation, until they had reached the lake.  
  
"Draco..." she said turning to him, fear making her brown eyes huge. "Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Of course." he reached out to touch her cheek, but she turned, faced the lake, the wind whipping her hair about her face, tearing away her words so he had to lean close to hear her.  
  
"Do you want a family?"  
  
Draco blinked, unable to disguise his surprise. "A family?"  
  
Hermione nodded. "A family. You know, the whole deal, a wife, kids, a dog, a minivan."  
  
"A minivan?" Draco echoed, feeling like the only one at a party who didn't get the joke.  
  
"Never mind." she was silent and Draco realized that she actually wanted an answer.  
  
"I suppse." he stammered suddenly inexplicably nervous, all his inate grace abandoning him. "I mean, everyone wants a family, don't they?" he took a breath to steady himself; what was this about? "My father just wanted an heir, but I... I do." he sounded decisive. "I want a family. I want children. And a dog. And a minivan?"  
  
Hermione stifiled a laugh.  
  
"Hermione. That's what I want." he stopped and an odd look crossed his face. He squinched up his eyes momentarily and shook his head. "That's what I want," he repeated "if that's what you want."  
  
Hermione's shoulders sagged, still facing the lake and when she spoke he wasn't sure that she had spoken at all or if he had just imagined hearing the words. "I'm pregnant, Draco." 


	2. Sorry For Love

PART 2  
  
Disclaimers:  
  
Harry and the gang are mine (and if you believe that I've got a bridge in Brooklyn I'd like to sell you), however the lyrics belong to Celine Dion's "Sorry For Love".  
  
Forgive me for all the things  
  
That I never said to you  
  
Forgive me for not knowing  
  
The right words to say to prove  
  
That I will always be  
  
Devoted to you and me  
  
And if you can't feel that in my love  
  
Then I'm sorry for not giving you enough  
  
But I'm not sorry for my love  
  
***  
  
Hermione's shoulders sagged, still facing the lake and when she spoke he wasn't sure that she had spoken at all or if he had just imagined hearing the words. "I'm pregnant, Draco."  
  
"Pregant?" Draco echoed incredulously. The world suddenly tilted crazily and when he opened his eyes, he was lying on the sandy beach, his head aching and Hermione kneeling above him, her expression both amused and worried.  
  
"Draco," she said, a smile playing about her lips but not quite reaching her eyes. "Did you faint?"  
  
Draco levered himself up on an elbow and tried to affect an imperious tone. "Faint? Me? Malfoys do not faint."  
  
Hermione crossed her legs under her and settled herself next to him. "Did you swoon?"  
  
"Swoon? Not likely. I..." he cast his mind about for a suitable excuse. "I fell." he finished lamely.  
  
"Fell, huh?" she reached down, grabbed a handful of sand and let it sift through her fingers. "Yeah, this sand is real treacherous."  
  
"Yeah, treacherous." he echoed, absent-mindedly, studying Hermione's face. He took a deep breath. "Pregnant, eh?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
He let himself flop back onto the sand. "Pregnant." he rolled the word around in his mouth, testing it. "How far along?" he turned his head and squinted at her.  
  
She shrugged miserably.  
  
He regarded her for a moment, then pulled himself into a sitting position. "Is this a good thing?" he asked carefully.  
  
Hermione bit her lip and made to look away but Draco reached out and gripped her chin, forcing her to look at him. "Is this a good thing?" he repeated.  
  
She looked at him, fear making her brown eyes huge. "Yes." she said suddenly. "We're sixteen and there's no way that you'll marry a *mudblood*," she spat viciously, shocking him. "But it's a good thing." she pulled away from him and stood, walking to the water's edge. Draco scrambled up and followed her.  
  
"I meant what I said before, Hermione." he touched her shoulder, hesitantly. "I do want a family. I wouldn't have chosen to start one now, but I won't walk away from you, from this," he paused, uncertain suddenly. "Unless you want me to."  
  
She turned and looked at him. "Do you mean that?"  
  
"I don't lie, Hermione."  
  
Her face lit up and he reached for her, drew her in his arms and held her tightly. They stood like that, arms wrapped around each other for a few moments, until he realized that she was crying. Puzzled, he drew her chin up so she was looking at him. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I was so afraid." she whispered.  
  
"Afraid? Of me?"  
  
"I was afraid you would hate me. I was afraid you would blame me."  
  
"Blame you? Why would I do that?" he shook his head. "What's that Muggle expression? It takes two to disco?"  
  
She smiled a watery smile. "Tango."  
  
Draco considered. "Hm. That makes much more sense." he reached down and brushed her hair out of her face. "You know, for someone so smart, you certainly can be dumb sometimes." he leaned down and pressed his forehead to hers. "Whatever happens, it was *both* of our doing. It wasn't your fault. And as for hating you? I can't believe you would even *think* that, let alone say it."  
  
"I'm sorry, I just was so - "  
  
"No." he placed a finger on her lips. "Don't apologize. It will be alright. I promise."  
  
"Oh Draco!" She flung her arms around his neck, knocking him backwards. He lost his footing and slipped, falling and taking her down to the sand with him.  
  
He looked up at her and smiled disarmingly. "See? I told you that sand was dangerous."  
  
She smiled down at him, a predatory smile. "Ah, but now I've got you right where I want you."  
  
~*~*~*~ Later, what seemed like much later, Hermione lay, snuggled up to Draco, his arm around her, fingers tangling in her hair.  
  
"I don't suppose you'd consider a traditional Malfoy name. Something distinguished?"  
  
Hermione scoffed. "What, like Draco?"  
  
"Draco is a family name!" he feigned hurt. "And it's in the school motto."  
  
"No." she smiled against his chest. "Not Draco."  
  
He was quiet for a moment, considering. "Not Harry either. Or Ron! Most definately *not* Ron."  
  
She laughed quietly. "No. Not Ron or Harry."  
  
They were quiet again, then Draco hiccoughed suddenly. "You do realize, Granger, that I'm liable to get disowned from Slytherin for this."  
  
"Well, Malfoy," she pushed herself up on one elbow. "Was it worth it?"  
  
He looked thoughtful, then reached up and pulled her down to him. "Most definately." She smiled against his lips and he pulled back suddenly. "Although I don't think Weasley will much like it when I move into Gryffindor tower with you." 


	3. Love Doesn't Ask Why

PART 3  
  
Disclaimers:  
  
Although Draco is mine, I let JK Rowling borrow him sometimes. And you know what? "Love Doesn't Ask Why" is mine too, no matter what Celine Dion says. Hey! Blatant copyright infringment is fun!!  
  
Don't ask me if this feeling's right or wrong  
  
It doesn't have to make much sense  
  
It just has to be this strong  
  
Cos when you're in my arms I understand  
  
We don't have a voice  
  
When our hearts make the choices  
  
There's no plan  
  
It's not in our hands ***  
  
After leaving Draco at the Grand Staircase, Hermione continued the rest of the way to Gryffindor tower alone, worriedly contemplating how to explain the situation to Ron and Harry.  
  
Giving the password (wattlebird), she climbed into the common room to find Ron pacing in front of the fire and Harry slumped in a chair, a besmused expression on his face.  
  
"Malfoy!" Ron was raving. "Why Malfoy?! He's probably put some curse on her!! And you let them go off alone!!"  
  
"Ron," Harry said with a long suffering sigh. "I didn't *let* her go anywhere. I can't control her and neither can you."  
  
"But Harry...! Malfoy...!" Ron seemed incapable of words. Hermione must have made some noise because Ron looked up, saw her standing in the open portrait and swelled with anger. "Where have you been?" he hissed, forcing each word through clench teeth. "It's been *two hours*."  
  
Hermione started. "Two hours? I... we lost track of time... Draco - "  
  
Ron was turning a horrible pinky-red that clashed tremendously with his hair and even Harry looked worried. "Please tell me you weren't *with* him."  
  
Harry looked puzzled. "Of course she was with him..." he trailed off as he understood Ron's meaning and fixed Hermione with an even stare. "Oh.."  
  
"Ron..." Hermione started feebly. She glanced around the empty common room frantically. "Can we go somewhere else to talk about this?"  
  
"Why?" Ron was yelling again. "Are you ashamed? You ought to be!"  
  
"Ron..." Harry reached out an arm, but Ron shook him off fiercely, then turned on him.  
  
"How can you just sit there?! She is out... out... with Malfoy and all you can do is sit there?!"  
  
Hermione took a step towards them. "Harry... get him to quiet down..."  
  
Harry looked at her. "I'd like to know what's going on too, Hermione."  
  
"*MALFOY*?!" Ron exploded.  
  
"YES!" Hermione snapped. "MALFOY! DRACO MALFOY!! I AM DATING DRACO MALFOY! What is it that you want me to say?"  
  
"Why him? Why Malfoy?"  
  
"He's not like you think, Ron. He's changed."  
  
"Not like I think? NOT LIKE I THINK?! Hermione, have you lost your mind? This is DRACO MALFOY. He's evil! He's a Slytherin! His father tried to kill Ginny! HOW CAN HE NOT BE LIKE I THINK?" Ron looked like he was having trouble breathing.  
  
"Draco," she started and Ron choked.  
  
"Draco. You call him Draco."  
  
"Of course I do, Ron." she rolled her eyes. "I'm going to have his baby." It slipped out and her eyes widened and she pressed her knuckles to her mouth, in a fruitless attempt to take back what she had said.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" both Harry and Ron screamed.  
  
"Ron... Harry..."  
  
"Malfoy.... BABY?!" Ron was having trouble with words again.  
  
Hermione took a step towards him and he backed away, pointing at her. "You... you stay away from me. You.... and Malfoy.... You.... you *slut*."  
  
"Ron!" Hermione reached out a hand towards him.  
  
"NO! No... just stay away from me. Don't even talk to me. I don't even want to see you." he stared at her for a moment, in disbelief, then turned and stormed up the stairs.  
  
"Oh, no." Hermione sank into an overstuffed scarlet loveseat, tears spilling down her cheeks. Harry, across the room, seemed frozen. "Go on, Harry. Go after him. I understand if you don't want to see me either."  
  
Harry stared at her, uncertain which friend to go after. Then he hesitantly crossed the room and sat gently next to her. "A baby? Are you sure, Hermione?"  
  
She nodded, without looking at him.  
  
He touched her shoulder. "What are you going to do?"  
  
"I'm going to keep it." she whispered.  
  
"And Malfoy? He's okay with this?"  
  
She nodded again.  
  
He leaned back. "God, Hermione. A baby. You're just sixteen - "  
  
"Don't you think I know that?! We didn't plan it!"  
  
"But there are precautions you could have taken... things you can still do... - "  
  
"No, Harry." she shook her head. "It was a mistake. But we're not going back on it. We've decided." She hesitantly leaned against him and he put an arm around her. She started crying in earnest, full sobs that shook her whole body. "Oh God, Harry. Ron's never going to talk to me again."  
  
"No, no, Herm. It'll be okay. Ron'll come around. You know him. He's just - "  
  
"No.. he won't. I *do* know him. This is it for us."  
  
"C'mon, you can't believe that. Just give him some time. Trust me."  
  
She nodded against his chest, not believing, but not willing to continue in that vein.  
  
He held her until she stopped crying, then held her some more. They sat there, until the fire was merely glowing embers. "You know," he said softly. "My mother got pregnant with me in her seventh year."  
  
Hermione looked up. "Really?"  
  
Harry nodded. "Sirius told me." he hugged her tightly. "It worked out between my mum and dad and it'll work out between you and Malfoy. It'll be okay. I promise."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "Why what?"  
  
"Why are you so accepting of this? Why don't you hate me like Ron?"  
  
"Ron doesn't hate you. He's just mad. And as for me," Harry took a deep breath. "You're one of my best friends, Hermione. I trust you and I trust your judgement and if you've made this decision then it is the right one."  
  
"And Draco?"  
  
Harry sighed. "I don't know the Malfoy you know. But for your sake I'm willing to try and get to know him." he rubbed her back. "He's got to have something going for him if you love him."  
  
"Harry..." she was crying again. "Thank you. Thank you so much. I was so afraid I was going to lose everyone and... just... thank you."  
  
Harry grinned cheekily, the smile not reaching his eyes. "What are friends for?" 


	4. Call The Man

PART 4  
  
Hey, JK Rowling, "sue" is a girl's name! "Call The Man" is Celine's but she's letting me borrow it and not suing me! Ain't she nice? Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but Ron is kinda hard for me to write and it kept coming out weird. I hope it turned out okay. Thank you for all your reviews, and thanks especially to dragon-ash, who gave me my first ever review and to alaskantiger, who keeps coming back for more.  
  
Close the door  
  
Shut the world away  
  
All the fight's gone  
  
From this wounded heart ***  
  
When Harry finally climbed the stairs to the boy's dormitory it was nearly 1am. As he entered the room he was greeted with the sounds of Ron's furious muttering.  
  
"Oh thank God." came from Seamus' bed. "Harry."  
  
"If you don't shut him up, Harry," Dean promised. "I *will* kill him."  
  
Harry crossed quickly to Ron's side. "Um... Ron..." he hesitantly started.  
  
"Careful," Neville called. "I tried that and he nearly broke my nose."  
  
"Ron!" Harry admonished severely.  
  
Ron looked up, a wild look in his eyes and Harry wanted to run screaming for Dumbledore to protect him. "What, Harry." Ron spat, his voice hoarse. "What. You want me to calm down? You want me to go and forgive.... that slut? NO. I don't even want to SEE her!"  
  
"Ron..." Harry knelt down beside him and saw that Ron had upended his box of pictures onto the rug and was currently engaged in torturing a terrified, miniscule Hermione, who was trying to hide beneath the edge of the picture but not quite making it. Harry, paused for a moment, disturbed, then he blinked and took the picture gently out of Ron's hands.  
  
Ron didn't fight, but as the picture left his hand, the tiny Hermione looking gratefully at Harry, he deflated. There was no other word for it. His head sunk down to his knees, all anger gone from his body. Harry awkwardly settled himself next to Ron and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Ron, it... it's not that bad. She talked to him and they're going to work it out."  
  
Ron looked up and Harry was shocked to see tears flowing freely down his face. "It won't be alright Harry."  
  
"Erm..." Looking at Ron, who was looking as if he had just lost his closest friend, Harry couldn't think of anything to say.  
  
"She's gone, Harry." Ron's voice wavered in the darkness surrounding them. "I... I loved her and she's gone. I can't.... not anymore."  
  
Ron wasn't making any sense. "What are you on about? She's still here. It's not like we've lost her. It's.... it'll just be... different."  
  
"Harry, you don't understand." Ron's voice now had a slightly frantic edge to it. "I *loved* her."  
  
"...Oh..." Harry suddenly felt very stupid.  
  
Ron lowered his head back to his knees and started to cry. Not knowing what to do, Harry awkwardly shuffled the spilled pictures together and placed them back into the box, absently slipping the one Ron had been abusing into his pocket.  
  
"Oh my God, Weasley! Will you shut up!" Dean made a noise that sounded like he was very close to ripping out Ron's throat and cast a sound- proofing charm on his bed, just as effectively shutting Ron up, as far as he was concerned, without all the blood stains. Harry idly wondered why Dean hadn't done this earlier.  
  
A box of tissues came whizzing from the direction of Neville's bed and landed next to Ron. Ron ignored them. Harry reached out a finger and poked them closer. Ron continued to ignore them.  
  
"Ron... -" Harry began.  
  
Ron looked up at him. "No."  
  
Harry started. "You don't even know what I was going say."  
  
"I don't care." Ron unfolded his lanky body and stood, towering over Harry. "I don't care what sort of wisdoms or... or... *crap* you were going to try to feed me. You know," he continued, a horribly cruel glint in his eyes. "just because you're The Boy Who Lived doesn't mean you know everything."  
  
Harry scrambled to his feet, suddenly aware of Ron's recent growth spurt and the fact that he had yet to catch up.  
  
"In fact," Ron poked him in the chest, hard. "You know nothing. You're blinded by her. You think she's something special? You think she's worth our worries? Worth *anything*? Well, she's not. If she's so special and smart, WHY IS SHE WITH MALFOY?"  
  
"Ron, shut up - " Harry glanced frantically around the room.  
  
"DON'T tell me to shut up." Ron took a deep breath. "Harry. Now is the time to choose."  
  
"What?" Harry's brow furrowed. "Choose?"  
  
"Don't act stupid. Choose. Me. Or Her."  
  
"Choose?!"  
  
Ron nodded.  
  
"Ron... I can't.... I couldn't.... don't make me do this." Harry reached out for Ron, but he sidestepped and went around him towards the door.  
  
"This is your last chance, Harry. What is your choice?"  
  
"Ron!!" Harry started after him. "I don't want to... how could I possibly make that choice? I love you both - "  
  
"NO! Not both. I don't want any simpering placating bullSHIT from you. I want an answer, damnit! Me. Or. Her."  
  
Harry couldn't meet Ron's eyes. "I can't do that, Ron."  
  
Ron nodded, suddenly, drew himself and erected an almost palptable barrier between himself and Harry. "OK. That's the way it is then." he closed his eyes briefly and when he opened them, Harry felt like crying. "Perhaps I'll see you around."  
  
Ron gave Harry one last look, slammed the door open and didn't even look surprised to see Hermione standing there, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"Ron - " she reached for his arm, but he shouldered coldly past her and stalked away down the hall.  
  
The only sound breaking the stunned silence of the dormitory was Hermione's heart-breaking sobs. Slowly, ever so slowly, feeling came back to Harry and he slowly crossed the room and took Hermione into his arms, tears slipping down his cheeks as well. 


	5. I Remember Paris

PART 5  
  
There is french in this chapter. If you can't understand it, leave a review and I'll reword it so it's easier to understand.  
  
I'd like to give special thank you to Spider Solitaire for help with procrastinating (like I needed any help) and to my french beta Kimmydeedoo, from fictionalley.org. Merici! :) Damn, I had wanted to make this chapter NC-17, but for some reason it didn't write itself that way. Oh well. Perhaps another chapter... "I Remember LA" is Celine Dion's. And oui, I am aware that the title of this chapter is "I Remember Paris", mais Hermione and Draco didn't meet in LA and therefore naming the chapter "I Remember LA" would have been quite odd. Draco is mine, despite what you may have heard and - *knock on door and Canon!Draco walks in*.  
  
Canon!Draco: "What the hell are you doing?!"  
  
Me: "Um..."  
  
Canon!Draco: "You're making me get with that... that.... filthy Mudblood cow! Are you mental?! Do you know who I am?! I should kill you! *pulls out wand*  
  
Me: "Um..."  
  
*Suddenly Fanon!Draco appears, resplendent in snug leather trousers* Canon!Draco: "Who the hell are you?" *eyes Fanon!Draco's leather trousers suspiciously* "And what are you wearing?!"  
  
Fanon!Draco: *wittly* "Leather trousers."  
  
Canon!Draco: *folds arms across chest* "Well you look like a poncy git." Fanon!Draco: *wittly* "Well, you're a spoiled brat."  
  
Canon!Draco: "I am NOT!" *beat* "I'm telling!" *runs out through door, whinging. Fanon!Draco throws a dazzling smile in my direction and disappears as suddenly as he appeared, leaving behind only the faint scent of leather*  
  
Me: "Um..."  
  
There were days in the sun  
  
That have stayed forever young  
  
Nights when passion was invincible  
  
We thought love would never die  
  
*** ~LAST AUGUST~  
  
Hermione was stretched out beside the hotel pool, sunglasses on, book in her lap, trying to read. It wasn't working very well. She had read for about fifteen minutes before realizing she had gone over the same paragraph four times and hadn't retained a word.  
  
Sighing, she placed the book to the side. Almost instantly, someone appeared beside her. "Puis-je vous servir quelque chose?"  
  
Hermione looked up and smiled. Service here was impeccable. "Oui," she smiled again. "Un daiquiri aux fraises, s'il-vous-plait."  
  
The waiter looked at her, eyebrows raised. "Un daiquiri aux fraises? Pour vous?"  
  
"Oui." Hermione said firmly. "Pour moi."  
  
"Puis-je voir une piece d'identite?"  
  
"Excusez moi, oui, deux daiquiris aux fraises, s'il-vous-plait. Celui avec la petite ombrelle... verte, je crois." a familiar voice came from beside Hermione. "Mettez le tout sur le compte de Monsieur Malfoy."  
  
"Monsieur Malfoy?" the waiter murmured, ducking away. "Certainement, deux daiquiris aux fraises, oui. Ce sera prit bientot."  
  
Hermione smiled gratefully at him as he turned and walked off, then turned to the person next to her. "Draco." she said, still smiling.  
  
"Hermione." he picked up the book she was reading. "Hogwarts: A History? Again?"  
  
"It's the new, revised edition." she responded defensively. "And I was bored."  
  
"Ah yes," he leaned back in his lounge chair. "I had pressing business to attend to. I can see you missed my company dreadfully."  
  
"And what pressing business was this?"  
  
He reached over and placed a hand on her arm, a barely concealed smile playing at the corners of his mouth. "My mother and I... - "  
  
She grabbed his hand and finished for him. "Got manicures!!"  
  
Draco managed to get out "She made me!" before joining in her laughter.  
  
Hermione looked at him, his head thrown back, laughing in the sunlight. He had changed so much ever since his father had mysteriously disappeared the previous September. Fifth year had come and gone without so much as a dirty look from Malfoy or his cronies.  
  
And then, two weeks into summer hols, Hermione had left her Parisenne hotel room with her parents and literally run smack dab into Malfoy and his mother, both looking very tanned and happy. They had both joined her and her family for breakfast and their mothers had become fast friends, now spending most days shopping together, Narcissa taking her mother to many a French wizard boutique and her mother returning the favour and introducing Narcissa to the joys of Muggle shopping.  
  
And Hermione, for lack of anything better to do, had started spending time with Malfoy. It turned out that they had many of the same interests and they spent days exploring the city. Then one day, Hermione had turned to ask his opinion on a painting and, with a jolt that weakened her knees, made her dizzy and forced her to sit down, realized that she was falling in love with Draco Malfoy.  
  
Stricken, she had plead exhaustion and locked herself in her room. She had paced the tiny room, tearing through her books for help but, for the first time, not finding any. Books, her old friend and ally, had left her in the lurch. Fruitlessly, she had tried to reason with herself. This was Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, who had tried to make the last five years of her life hell. Whose father had tried to kill her best friend's sister. Whose father supported the murderer of her other best's parents. Who had hurt and belittled her at every opportunity.  
  
But there was no reasoning. Her heart had countered every arguement her brain came up with. He's changed. It was his father who supported You- Know-Who, his father who had loosed the basilisk on Hogwarts. He's different.  
  
She had felt sick, like a traitor. What would Harry and Ron say?  
  
Ron.  
  
Her brain had let out a mental 'Haha!'. Ron, who was so sweet and loyal and so head-over-heels in love with her. Ron would be crushed.  
  
Momentarily defeated, her had heart came back strong. But you love Draco, not Ron.  
  
"Oh God," she had moaned, head in her hands, tears welling up and spilling over. "What have I gotten myself into?"  
  
There had been a knock at the door and, thinking it was her mother or father, she had called "It's open." and looked up to see Draco, framed in the doorway.  
  
"Are you okay?" he had asked. "You missed dinner." he had stepped hesitantly into her room and seeing her tear streaked face had paused. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Draco, I..." she had started miserably, but stopped when she saw his face split into a wide grin. "What?"  
  
"You called me Draco."  
  
She had stared at him until he couldn't take it anymore and he had glanced away, his eyes lighting on a chair across the room. "Do you mind if I sit down?"  
  
She had nodded wordlessly, and he had kicked the door closed and settled his tall frame into the chair. "Hermione." he had begun, then stopped.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Hermione," he had tried again, but still couldn't continue.  
  
"That's my name." she had affected an annoyed tone, but inside she was grinning. He had called her Hermione!!  
  
"I've got a problem." he had started once more. She had opened her mouth to respond, but he had held one perfectly manicured finger up to silence her. "I think... I think that I'm.... that I have..."  
  
"Draco, I think I'm falling in love with you." she had blurted out. Her brain had been momentarily distracted and her heart had seized the chance.  
  
He had stared at her, his mouth open in shock and she had instantly blushed to the roots of her hair.  
  
"In love? With me?" he had stammered.  
  
"Oh God, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me." she had stumbled over her explainations, mortified beyond words.  
  
"No... Hermione..." he had been looking at a point just beyond her shoulder then his grey eyes suddenly cut to hers. "That was what I was going to say to you."  
  
Without seeming to move, they had met in the middle of the bed. Hermione had been kissed before, but this... this was like nothing she had ever experienced. Ron had kissed her a couple of times, very hesitant and immediately after had turned bright red and run, and wasn't capable of looking her in the eye for several days after.  
  
But Draco... he put his whole being into kissing her. All his arrogance and sweetness and power, all his want and need, surged into her and made her lightheaded. Finally he had broken away from her, hunger in his eyes. She had reached out and grabbed his shirt, falling backwards onto the bed, pulling him with her.  
  
He had pulled back, suddenly, still on top of her, his warm weight awakening feelings in her she had never experienced. "Hermione, are you sure?"  
  
"Yes," she had answered, reaching up to kiss him. He had eagerly responded to the kiss, sliding a hand under her shirt. She had arched her back, pressing into him.  
  
Are you sure? her mind had echoed. Are you sure? Think of Ron. Think of Hagrid. Think of Buckbeak. This is MALFOY!  
  
"Shut up." she had murmured aloud and he had pulled away again, and she thought she'd die.  
  
"Hermione," he had said, reaching out and tracing her jaw with an elegant finger. "Is this.... have you ever...?"  
  
"No." she had reached for him again and he had clasped her hands in his. "Have you?"  
  
He had looked sheepish. "No."  
  
At that, she had stopped trying to unbutton his shirt. "No? Never?"  
  
He had shaken his head. "Nope."  
  
"Not with Blaise? You went out with her for eight months."  
  
He had arched an eyebrow. "You don't believe me? Hermione, being a virgin is not a lie that many guys tell."  
  
She had coloured. "I'm just... surprised... is all."  
  
"I know," he had replied, a smile playing on his lips. "And it's understandable. I mean look at me. What woman could resist this?"  
  
She had hit him lightly, then kept her palm resting on his chest. "Why?"  
  
"Why? Well, I'm gorgeous for one - "  
  
"Why not?"  
  
He had looked at her, studying her face. "It wasn't right. It didn't feel right."  
  
"And this does?"  
  
He had leaned forward and kissed her, drinking her in, then pulled away slightly. "Yes. It feels perfect."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It had been Narcissa who had found them, leaving her room, holding hands and glowing in that special, post-coital way. She had taken one look at them and burst out laughing, then drew them both into a hug.  
  
"I wholeheartedly approve, Draco." she had smiled, kissed Hermione on both cheeks and winked. "And dear, if you need any... advice, I'm only an owl away."  
  
Hermione had blushed to the roots of her bushy hair while Draco had snorted, half-amused, half-scarred-for-life.  
  
"And you," she had poked her son gently in the chest. "Treat her right. She's special."  
  
Draco had nodded seriously. "I know." 


	6. I Surrender

Sorry about the delay in posting. A couple of things happened. One: My grandmother passesd away and I sat shiva with my mother and two: I started writing this part and came up with "Touch Of Darkness"... dunno how... You're a t00b if you think I own Harry and the gang (I wish I did though... I'd have a car then..)  
  
Don't own "I Surrender" either, Celine Dion does...  
  
Damn the only thing I own is the plot and there's not much of THAT.  
  
Ooo... and on a side note, I'm now Draco's Official Anatomy Tutor on both the S.S. Leather & Libraries and the S.S. Fire & Ice... go me! I'm also the founding member of the S.S. Deluded Fantasies (that's the Me/Draco SHIP).  
  
This is for Tony who thinks he hates Draco when in actuality he's just jealous of Draco's hotness.  
  
When I watch you look at me  
  
I think I could find the will  
  
To stand for every dream  
  
And give up this fear within Of what would happen  
  
If they ever knew  
  
I'm in love with you  
  
***  
  
Draco sat at the Slytherin table, watching, as he had for months now, Hermione, across the room at the Gryffindor table. But today, and all the other days since Ron and Harry had found out about them, was different.  
  
This was the fourth week that Hermione had been ostracized. In the beginning, rumours had circulated, enhanced by the fact that Ron was sitting as far away from Hermione as he possibly could, and Pavarti and Lavander had spent several days sitting with Hermione, and prying for details.  
  
Hermione, to her credit, didn't breathe one word.  
  
After three days of fruitless questioning they had given up. Now, Harry split his time between friends, spending every other day sitting with Hermione.  
  
Today, Hermione was sitting alone, at the end of the table, about three feet from the nearest Gryffindor, head buried in a thick book. And today, as Draco sat watching Hermione, alone, at the Gryffindor table, with only her books, he was overcome with the desire to do something about her sadness.  
  
So overcome, in fact, that he didn't notice the owls bearing his mail come swooping down. He had cornered a young Muggle a few weeks earlier and demanded she take out a subscription in his name to several Muggle parenting magazines - claiming they were for a Muggle Studies project.  
  
Suddenly, Draco knew he had to act. He stood and both Crabbe and Goyle, who had been trained, from an early age, to keep him from doing anything stupid, stood with him. That paused him breifly, but he nodded towards the table and they sat again, watching him concernedly with their stupid eyes.  
  
Reaching down to grasp the pile of magazines, he strode across the Great Hall to the Gryffindor table, dumped the lot of them next to Hermione's books and sat across from her, very much aware that the majority of the Hall was watching them, mouths agape.  
  
Draco leaned across the table, smiling. "What are you doing? Something sexy?"  
  
If Hermione was surprised, she hid it well, merely raising an eyebrow at him before returning to her books. "Homework."  
  
Draco frowned momentarily. "That's not sexy. Oo. Unless it's naked homework." he eyed her appraisingly. "Is it?"  
  
She looked at him. "No."  
  
"Damn." he reached down and, picking up a copy of "Mother & Child", nonchalantly flipped through it.  
  
*THAT* surprised her. "Draco?" she reached a finger out and pushed down the magazine. "What are you doing?"  
  
"What am I doing?" he feigned incomprehension. "I'm sitting with my girlfriend."  
  
"Your who?"  
  
"My girlfriend." he reached across the table and touched her arm. "Were you not informed?"  
  
"Draco - " she started, as Ron strode angrily up to Draco, followed closely by Harry.  
  
"What are you playing at?" Ron poked Draco in the arm.  
  
Draco raised an imperious eyebrow. "I fail to see what it has to do with you."  
  
Hermione had long ago learned to gauge Ron's emotions by the colour of his skin and he was fast approaching the "Thank-God-he's-not-Carrie- because-the-castle-would-be-on-fire-now" hue. Hermione inanely wondered what would happen if she approached Crayola with the colour name.  
  
"Hermione is my friend." Ron spat.  
  
"Your friend?" Draco's eyes flashed dangerously. "Do you routinely abandon your friends when they need you most?" he rose and started Ron in the eye, even though Ron was several inches taller than him. "Do you always turn all of their friends against them?"  
  
Ron opened and closed his mouth several times. "I didn't... she..."  
  
"Ron," Hermione said tiredly. "Just leave me alone. Leave *US* alone."  
  
Draco grinned spitefully. "You heard her. Goodbye, Weasley." he turned to sit and so didn't see Ron's fist shooting towards his eye, didn't have time to duck and caught the full brunt of it. Instantly he was on his feet and had landed a right hook to Ron's jaw before Hermione had a chance to cry out.  
  
"Ron!" Harry made to pull Ron away, but Ron jabbed an elbow into his gut and he staggered backwards, winded.  
  
Hermione, as well as the rest of the Great Hall, had leapt up. "Draco, no!"  
  
Ron swung at Draco, who had half-turned to face Hermione, and missed but his fist, and by default the rest of him, continued past Draco. Ron windmilled his arms to keep from falling and swung his hip, hard, into Draco in a distinctly girly fashion.  
  
Draco grunted and slammed his fist into Ron's stomach, doubling the redhead over.  
  
"Ron! Stop!" Hermione had shoved her way through the crowd to the side of the two boys. Ron, not seeing her, straightening up, shot his fist out. Draco dodged and shoved at Hermione, but she wasn't quick enough. To everyone's horror, Ron's fist hit Hermione with all the force of his pent- up anger and jealousy, breaking her nose.  
  
There was a moment of shocked silence, in which the students towards the outside of the crowd tried to shove closer and the professors were heard attempting to push through to the fighting boys.  
  
Draco snapped. Pushing Hermione gently into Harry's arms, he knocked Ron flat on his arse, leapt ontop of him and started pummeling. Harry, supporting Hermione, whose nose was dripping blood all over his school shirt, could do nothing to tear them apart. In the end, it took Hagrid to pull Draco off of Ron.  
  
Hermione was sent to the hospital wing with Hagrid who, misreading the situation, now was ready to rip Draco limb from limb.  
  
Ron and Draco were sent to Dumbledore's office, along with Harry, who thought it was massively unfair as he had barely even said a word, let alone thrown a punch. ~*~*~*~  
  
Draco and Ron sat on opposite sides on Dumbledore's office, Harry between them, ready to kill both of them.  
  
In the past quarter of an hour that they had been waiting for Dumbledore, Harry had broken up no less than five fights.  
  
Currently, Ron was whinging at Harry, trying to get him to take his side over Draco's.  
  
"Ron," Harry said, dangerously, pressing a hand to his forehead in a fruitless attempt to quel the massive headache he felt brewing behind his eyes. "Shut. Up."  
  
"Harry - "  
  
But Harry had had enough. If Hermione was happy who was Ron to not only not accept it, but to try and break it up? "Shut up, you stupid git!" He shot out of his chair and towered menacingly over Ron. Even Draco looked mildly perturbed. "You started with Malfoy. You hit Hermione. You're the stupid jealous pillock who couldn't get it together enough to tell her how you felt until she was happy with someone else. And now you're the smegging arsehole who's trying to ruin her happiness! So dry up and stop looking for pity! You had your chance and you ruined it. Live with it or don't but STOP TRYING TO MAKE HERMIONE UNHAPPY." Harry, suddenly aware of what he'd said, opened and closed his mouth several times, trying to think of a way to take it back, then sighed heavily and turned away from Ron.  
  
"Harry - " Ron started, but this time he was interrupted by a soft voice at the door.  
  
"Ah, well, this clears up some of the mystery." Dumbledore strode into his office and settled himself behind his desk. Harry sank into his chair and both Ron and Draco straightened, trying to make themselves more respectable. Dumbledore tented his fingers beneath his chair. "Perhaps you'd like to clear up the rest?"  
  
There was a pause as the three tried to decide how much to tell the headmaster.  
  
"Draco's dating Hermione!" Ron finally blurted out.  
  
Dumbledore peered in the direction of Draco who nodded his consent. "Yes. I am." he said softly.  
  
"And what does this have to do with today's altercation?" Dumbledore swiveled his head to face Ron. "Judging from Harry's outburst," Harry coloured and looked away from Dumbledore. "Hermione is happy with Draco. What's the problem?"  
  
Judging by the emotion's passing across Ron's face, he was having one hell of a fight with himself. "Hermione's pregnant." he eventually spat.  
  
Something like surprise passed very briefly across Dumbledore's face. "Oh dear." 


	7. Rain, Tax It's Inevitable

PART 8  
  
OK... let's see... there are some spoilers in the rest of the fic for OotP. But they won't really ruin anything unless you're a total puritan and if you are, you've most probably read the book already. Some ground rules for the rest of the fic, regarding OotP: the person who died DID NOT DIE (I'm still in disbelief, by the way); the stuff that happened over the summer (i.e. them hanging at number twelve Grimmauld Place, knowing...er... that person's past, etc) didn't happen either. I WILL use some stuff from the book (i.e. Sirius's family history), but nothing much bigger than that.  
  
Sorry for the delay in posting, I got caught up in lots of stuff; OotP coming out, the new DV chapter, beta-ing, trying to find a new college, etc. Now that summer's here, hopefully I'll be able to post more.  
  
I obviously don't own Harry and the gang, if I did, SOMEONE wouldn't have died. And I'd have a car. And a faster computer. And all of the Sims expansion packs. And I'd be able to properly write Hagrid's accent (I shall attempt that in this chapter).  
  
Lyrics are from Celine Dion's "Rain, Tax (It's Inevitable)". Don't worry, for all you non-Celine fans (what's WRONG with you?), there's some non- Celine lyrics coming. Oh, and I think I might do a page with the soundtrack to my fic... depends on how much bandwith Angelfire will let me use, not much I'm guessing.  
  
Oh, and one more thing (I'm uber sorry for all these notes, this is the last one I promise), if anyone would like to donate a LiveJournal code to me I would be UBER grateful.  
  
Star_Tracer@hotmail.com  
  
I did not know there was a plan  
  
Somewhere a perfect plan  
  
I don't believe in the stars  
  
Then you smiled at my pretense  
  
As you broke down my defenses  
  
Just want to be where you are ***  
  
Hermione lay in the hospital wing, watching Hagrid pace in front of her bed.  
  
"Hagrid!" Hermione pushed herself into a sitting position. "It's alright. I'm okay. I promise."  
  
Hagrid shot a disbelieving look at her. "Well, then maybe yeh'd like te explain te me why Ron hit yeh."  
  
Hermione sighed. "You're going to be furious if I tell you, Hagrid."  
  
"Why? What's goin' on with yeh, Hermione?" Hagrid stopped at the foot of her bed and peered at her.  
  
"It's Draco." Hermione said softly.  
  
"Draco? Malfoy?"  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
"What did he do te yeh?!" Hagrid raged. "I'll kill him!"  
  
"No! NO!" Hermione nearly threw herself out of bed in agitation. "He didn't do anything to me!" she paused, considering. "Well... that's not entirely true..." she shook her head and tried again. "He and I are dating." she blurted out and winced horribly, waiting for the inevitable roar.  
  
But it didn't come.  
  
Hermione squinted an eye open. Hagrid had dropped into the chair beside her bed, which looked as if it was about to give any moment, his mouth open in shock.  
  
"Datin'?" he repeated. "Yeh're seein' Malfoy?"  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
"Malfoy and... yeh?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Hagrid shook his great head. "And this is... yeh... he's not forcin' yeh? No potions or curses or anythin'?"  
  
"No."  
  
Hagrid ran a hand through his hair. "Are yeh happy?" he said after a long while.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
For a moment Hermione was confused. "Why? Why what?"  
  
"Why Malfoy?" Hagrid raised his eyes to hers. "Hermione, yeh know what he's like. He's tried ter get me sacked. He's always causin' trouble. He's jest a little..." he paused, then finished lamely. "Well, yeh know."  
  
"Hagrid, he's changed." Hermione implored. "He's different. He's nice to me. He hasn't caused trouble once this year... or last! Ever since his father disappeared, he's been different. You've noticed, haven't you?"  
  
Hagrid nodded. "I have. But he's a dark wizard, Hermione - "  
  
"No he's not!" Hermione bolted up. "His *FATHER* was! He's not! For Merlin's sake, Hagrid he's only fifteen!"  
  
"So was Yeh-Know-Who when he set th' baslisk on Hogwarts." Hagrid said darkly.  
  
"He's not the same! He's not his father!" Hermione was so mad she was shaking. "How would you like to be judged by your mother's actions?! Just because she - "  
  
"Now hold on, Hermione." Hagrid held a hand up. "There's no need ter bring my mam inter this. I jest asked what yeh saw in Malfoy."  
  
"Haven't you ever been in love?" Hermione asked desperately. "You can't explain it. I... I don't know why I love him. I just know that he makes me happy. I know that when I'm not around him I'm wondering when the next time I'll see him. I would die for him and I know he feels the same way about me! Isn't that enough?!"  
  
Hagrid was silent for a moment and Hermione felt on the verge of vomiting. Was she going to lose Hagrid too? Finally, after what seemed ages, Hagrid reached a hand out and touched her arm gently.  
  
"I don't understand it and I'm not happy about it." He began and Hermione's heart plummeted. "But if yeh really love him and he loves yeh back then... then..." Hagrid looked as if he was trying to swallow something large and particularly distasteful. "I care about yeh, Hermione. Yeh're one of the smartest witches I know and if yeh see somethin' in Malfoy that makes yeh feel this way, who am I ter stand in yer way?"  
  
"Oh Hagrid!" Hermione burst into tears and threw her arms about Hagrid, who awkwardly patted her on the back. "I was so afraid you were going to hate me like Ron!"  
  
Hagrid gently pushed Hermione back onto the bed. "Ron doesn't hate yeh."  
  
"He does, Hagrid. He doesn't want me to be with Draco. He - "  
  
Madam Pomfrey's sudden entrance from her office caused Hermione to abruptly stop talking.  
  
"Miss Granger," Madam Pomfrey's voice was full of disbelief. "Your tests came back with some interesting results. It seems, and I'm sure it's a mistake, that - " she raised her head, saw Hagrid and stopped suddenly. "Rubeus." she nodded briskly.  
  
"Poppy." Hagrid inclined his head towards her.  
  
"It's okay, Madam Pomfrey." Hermione said breathlessly. "What's wrong?"  
  
Madam Pomfrey frowned and peered over the tops of her glasses at Hermione. "If you say so. Miss Granger, it appears that you are pregnant."  
  
There was a pause and Hermione opened her mouth to confirm Madam Pomfrey's diagnosis, when Hagrid let out an almighty roar and upended the table at the end of Hermione's bed.  
  
"Pregnant?!?! That... that... great spoiled bully got yeh pregnant?! How could yeh, Hermione?"  
  
"Now, Rubeus..." Madam Pomfrey reached a hand towards Hagrid. "It's hardly only her fault."  
  
"I don't care!" Hagrid raged. "She let him...." he seemed at a loss for words. "Hermione!"  
  
"Hagrid..." Tears were coming unbidden to Hermione's eyes.  
  
"Rubeus." came a soft voice from the doorway and all three turned to see Dumbledore, flanked by Harry, Ron and Draco, standing at the entrance portrait.  
  
"Albus." Madam Pomfrey started, but Dumbledore interrupted her.  
  
"Poppy... Would you mind giving us some time alone?"  
  
Madam Pomfrey eyed Hagrid uneasily. "If you're sure, Albus..." she began.  
  
"I am, Poppy." Dumbledore said softly.  
  
Madam Pomfrey nodded sharply and entered her office, closing the door behind her.  
  
Draco stood his ground, but eyed Hermione worriedly. "All right, Hermione?" he asked, his voice betraying the worry he felt.  
  
Hermione sniffled an affermative answer and Draco made to step towards her but stopped short and backed up when he saw the glint in Hagrid's eyes.  
  
"Now, Miss Granger," Dumbledore began in his soft voice. "I have heard some, how shall I put this... interesting, explainations regarding today's altercation in the Great Hall. Perhaps you'd like to give me your own?"  
  
Hermione looked confused for a moment. Did Dumbledore not believe Draco and the others? What had they said?  
  
"Hermione?" Dumbledore prompted.  
  
Hermione glanced at Draco. "Well... Draco and I are dating, have been since August."  
  
At that Ron made a choking noise and turned bright pink. "August?" he spluttered. "August?! And you only NOW deemed us worthy to know?"  
  
"Ron - " Hermione felt tears welling up behind her eyes again and Draco ground his jaw together, half hoping Weasley wouldn't do something that required him to rip the other boy's head off and half hoping he would.  
  
"Mr Weasley." Dumbledore started. "Please allow her to finish."  
  
"And... " Hermione glanced around, trying to figure out how much to tell them. Should she tell them how she felt when she was around Draco? How they had lingered behind after Arthimancy, when everyone else rushed to lunch, and kissed, the thrill of being caught tingling in their stomachs? How they had found a corner of the library with just the right amount of privacy and they had never once been intruded upon? How Draco had smuggled her into his dorm using the invisibility cloak his father had bought him when he was eight? Caught up in her memories, she started when Harry gently touched her arm.  
  
"Hermione..." Dumbledore nodded. "Continue."  
  
She sighed. They wouldn't appreciate her memories, especially Ron and Hagrid. "I'm pregnant." she said simply. Beside her Hagrid growled softly and Draco cringed.  
  
"I see." Dumbledore nodded, a flash of regret passing across his face so quickly that no one was sure it had been there, that it hadn't been a trick of the light. He took a deep breath. "Your parents will have to be informed, of course."  
  
Hermione paled dramatically. "My parents?" she stuttered.  
  
"Why yes, Miss Granger." he said dryly. "After all, despite your actions, you are still a minor and therefore your parents must still be informed of your goings on."  
  
Her parents? Hermione reached for Draco, who had subtly inched closer to her until he was standing beside her. Her parents would slaughter her.  
  
"What about my mother?" Draco said, and in the silence his voice was jarring.  
  
Dumbledore inclined an eyebrow. "What about her?"  
  
"Are you going to owl her as well?"  
  
"Of course, Mr Malfoy. The rules apply to all students, regardless of their social standing."  
  
Draco was now so pale he matched both Hermione and the standard issue hospital sheets behind her.  
  
"If that's all," Dumbledore glanced around the room. "I'd best be going. I have owls to send. Hagrid, Ron, follow me." Dumbledore swept out of the room, trailed glumly by Ron and Hagrid.  
  
"Oh Jesus, Draco." Hermione wailed. "My parents?! They'll murder me."  
  
"I'll just be going then." Harry, looking distinctly uncomfortable, attempted to point in several directions at once, then sidled towards the portrait, his eyes on Hermione. "Um.. Hermione, if you... er... need anything, you can always come to me."  
  
Draco nodded sharply at him and then turned to Hermione and for the first time, Harry got a glimpse of the person Hermione claimed the Slytherin was. He made to say something but the portrait swung closed on him.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Draco wearily pushed open the door to his dorm, exhausted both mentally and physically.  
  
Madam Pomfrey had given them both a stern talking to and mounds of literature on birth and child care and what not to eat when you are expecting and the top ten ways to reduce pregnancy pains.  
  
Draco shuffled through the literature and wondered ruefully why there was no pamphlet on what to do when you got pregnant with your ex-arch enemy's child.  
  
He sighed and dropped the leaflets on his bed, thankful once again that he was a prefect and got his own room. He would have happily murdered Crabbe and Goyle had he had to spend any amount of time with them tonight.  
  
He ran a hand through he hair and was unbuttoning his shirt when the knock came at his window. He strode across the room to open it, recognizing the knock of a mail bird and curious as to how Dumbledore's letter had already reached his mother.  
  
But the owl that hopped onto his desk from the sill was an unfamiliar one and an uneasy, cold feeling started to spread through Draco's chest. He gingerly took the envelope from the bird's claws and it immediately alighted and swept out the window.  
  
Draco looked at the envelope in his hand, saw his name scrawled on the front in that horribly familiar handwriting. A little voice in his head was screaming and he knew if he opened his mouth he would echo the voice and never be able to stop.  
  
Almost without his will, his hands opened the flap and lifted out a single sheet of parchment. Draco stared at the paper, feeling as if this was all some horrid dream. He stood there, parchment in hand eyes locked on the two words inscribed across it until it suddenly burst into flame and crumbled to ash at his feet, the words still burnt across his brain.  
  
The words, written in a handwriting he would never forget, the delicate spidery handwriting of a "true" Malfoy, formed in a way that he had never been able to force his to come out of his pen, sent a chill through him so cold he thought he would never be able to thaw: "I know." 


End file.
